harry potter and the shadow skills
by jessery
Summary: harry never went to the his aunts. he was put in a different realty xover with shadow skill.close
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer anything this story is own my the people who made it.

Gar was walking down the road and saw a flash of light in the forest. He walks even to when he had saw the light and saw a small basket. But unlike normal were they would be food they was a baby and a latter. Gar picks up the latter it said

Dear

Who ever finds this baby?

This baby is form a different Dimension his parents are dead. He as a life that he needs to train for. But seen the people in his dimension will not train him. I had to take matters in to my own hands

Pleases train him. I will laving him in your care for 20 years. After 20 years he will be transport to his home dimension. There is a potion in the basket that will de age him because the time is different it's like a 10 year different. He can take 5 people with him.

Has name is Harry Potter there is a Prophecy about him. Please train him.

Thank you

Ghost

Gar look at the baby and thought that this would be his and kyou son. After wining the title of cevar there had get married. There had always went kids but the try and could not

Have them. He picks up the baby and starts to walk home. Kyou meets him at the door

"What that". Gar lay back the blanket. Kyou gasp "were did you find him." "In the woods." Gar hand her the latter and said "read this." Kyou eyes flick curse the paper "so can we keep him." "It's up to you my love." "Yes we keep him." Let's put him to sleep so we can talk." There walk in to the baby room there had made just in case .there put him in the cradle and walk out and close the door. There sat at the dinner table." so are we going to train him and if so in what." Gar sign" yes we well I think in shadow skill and front style and magic and you can teach him all that you know to if you want."

There agree and went to bed.

An

This is my first time so no flames. p r and suggest . Harry will learn shadow skill and front style or fs and there time if magic not wand magic and maybe potions. And it may take a little to upgrade but not more then a moth unless there is trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts 

On with the story

5 years later

"Harry time to get up it's time to and start training. Harry jump out of bed and run down the stairs

"Honey set down and eat breakfast." kyou said "Yes mom" Harry said and sat down and eat breakfast. Harry get done eating and run out to where his dad was standing there." Come on Harry follow me. Gar said" Harry follow his dad and begin to think.

Flashback

"Harry will you come here. Kyou said" Harry walk in to the in to the room were his parents were sating at the table "Harry sat down. Gar said "We have something to tell you. Said kyou" "we not your real parents." "I know I heard you guys over talking about it. Harry said" "oh gar said" "we want you to know that we stall love you son kyou said"

End flashback

That was when I found out I was form a different realty. I learn about the Prophecy he did not know the contact that was because his parents did not know either. Harry stops and looks at the area it was a giant stone circle it had stances and was up ageist a cliff. "Ok Harry this is

Were you well be training. Now let be explain today you well learn the basic art of shadow skill

First they are little or no hand moves in the shadow skill. The shadow skill use supple body's as weapons. The reason for this is that the people who made shadow skill were female salves

Because they hands were in chains and had no power so they use the supple body as weapons. That is why they are no hand skill in the shadow skill. Now start running I want 50 labs round this building." Harry start running round his 25 lab something green come at tarring up earth as it come it was a inch form hitting him when he move jumping up and without thinking move his foot back and kicking at when the thing come form but what he did not expert was a blue light flying at when the light had come he landed and run at it the only

Thing he see was red he flip up in to a hand stand and spinning so fast that you could see the air round his feet he hit the what every had shot that thing at him but hit nothing but air he heard someone call out to telling him to stop it was gars voice Harry come back to reality he look a round in confuse the last thing he remember was dodging that light." what happen dad Harry said"" you want in to trace." What was that green thing that is a chi blast Harry said" (I have know I idea what things name is I am calling it a chi blast) "you did one in the air you. Don't you remember? Gar said" "no I don" all of a sudden Harry was on the ground screaming gar run to him and check for injurers they were none. "Harry what wrong gar said in a panic voice" Harry sudden stop screaming. Harry opens his eye and said " I remember." Gar was confused "what did you remember. " I remember everything I know how to use the shadow skills. Harry said" "what how is that. Gar said" "I know everything about fighting form my past life's. Harry said"

An

I will try to upgrade next week.


End file.
